Nuit rêvée
by ilianakate
Summary: Après que Kate rejoigne Rick et lui ouvre son cœur dans le 4x23... une version de ce qui pourrait se passer... Il s'agit d'un Two-shot...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir tout le monde !  
**

**Voici un OS qui fait suite à mon précédent OS sur le 4x23, mais qui peut être lu indépendamment.  
**

**Il s'agit d'un Two-shot sous les conseils avisés de madoka, donc pour les plaintes, s'adresser directement à elle !  
**

**Bonne lecture à tous !  
**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
**

**Nuit rêvée**

Un souffle chaud et léger lui caressait la nuque, et elle fronça les sourcils d'être tirée de ce doux cocon dans lequel elle évoluait. Elle refusait de le quitter, mais cette brise délicate ne la laissait pas en paix et revenait sans cesse la faire frissonner. Elle ne se rappelait pourtant pas avoir laissé sa fenêtre ouverte hier soir en allant se coucher. Agacée, elle ouvrit finalement les yeux et les plissa pour s'habituer à la pénombre qui régnait dans la pièce. Sans bouger, elle laissa son regard se perdre sur les lieux, et son froncement de sourcils s'accentua en réalisant qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. Et comme une vague, les souvenirs de la veille affluèrent, et une délicieuse chaleur envahit son corps. Doucement, comme si elle craignait de découvrir que tout ceci n'avait été qu'un merveilleux rêve, elle se retourna et fit face à son compagnon. Dans la pénombre, son visage lui apparut paisible et serein, et un sourire émerveillé étira ses lèvres. Un petit rire lui échappa lorsque le petit courant d'air qui l'avait tiré des bras de Morphée caressa sa joue. Au moins n'avait-elle pas à sortir du lit pour en découvrir l'origine.

Fermant les yeux, elle savoura cet instant, et un soupir de plaisir lui échappa. Jamais encore elle n'avait connu un tel sentiment de plénitude. En cet instant, dans le silence du loft, elle savait qu'elle était à sa place. Dans ce lit, blottie contre le torse puissant de cet homme qu'elle aimait au-delà de toutes raisons. Avec milles précautions, elle dégagea son bras droit, riant en constatant qu'elle ne risquait pas d'aller où que ce soit tant il la maintenait ferment pressée contre lui. Non pas qu'elle songe un instant à s'en plaindre. Au contraire, elle se sentait si bien, plus en sécurité que nulle part ailleurs, et elle n'avait aucune intention d'aller ou que ce soit avant un long moment. De toute façon, elle était libre comme l'air. Sa démission lui coûtait, mais c'était un petit prix à payer pour être enfin là où elle le voulait vraiment. Elle était lasse de lutter, d'être forte à chaque seconde de chaque minute de chaque heure de chaque jour. Elle voulait enfin lâcher prise et laisser quelqu'un d'autre prendre les commandes, lui indiquer le chemin à suivre. Et qui mieux que lui pouvait être cette personne pour elle ?

En paix avec elle-même, elle ne craignait plus l'avenir puisqu'il ne serait empli que de lui, de sa présence rassurante, de son amour et de sa passion. Faire l'amour avec lui avait été au-delà de toutes ses plus folles espérances. Elle avait toujours su qu'entre eux ce serait explosif, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement avec cette alchimie entre eux ? Mais elle n'avait pas prévu cette symbiose parfaite, cette impression ineffable et tellement puissante, que son cœur avait cessé de battre durant quelques instants, de ne plus faire qu'un. Un nouveau soupir lui échappa, et elle se redressa légèrement sur un coude pour pouvoir l'admirer à loisir. Avec douceur, elle laissa sa main se mouvoir de sa propre volonté, et ses doigts redessinèrent les contours de ce visage qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Aussi légers que des ailes de papillon, ses doigts vinrent se poser sur les lèvres entrouvertes de son amant, et elle se mordilla lascivement la sienne tant elle avait envie de l'embrasser. En fait, elle voulait plus que ça. Elle voulait ressentir à nouveau les sensations qu'elle avait éprouvées sous ses caresses.

Elle voulait à nouveau toucher le nirvana, l'empoigner à pleine main pour ne plus le lâcher. Mais elle avait quelques scrupules à le tirer de son sommeil. Il souriait doucement, et elle le trouva si craquant qu'elle ne résista pas à la tentation et déposa une pluie de baisers légers sur son visage avant d'atteindre ses lèvres charnues qu'elle caressa tendrement jusqu'à ce qu'il réagisse. Rouvrant les yeux, elle redessina le contour de ses lèvres du bout de la langue, et un sourire étira ses lèvres en le voyant ouvrir les yeux. Il l'observa d'un air endormi, mais bien vite un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, et son regard s'éclaira.

« Hey ! » souffla-t-elle tout contre ses lèvres en posant son front contre le sien.

« Hey » marmonna-t-il d'une voix rauque en raffermissant son emprise autour de sa taille « Quelle heure est-il ? » s'enquit-il en baillant doucement contre son visage, la faisant rire.

« Pas loin de 4 heure du matin » constata-t-elle en jetant un regard au réveil.

« Bien trop tôt pour se lever » grogna-t-il en cachant son visage dans son cou.

« Qui a parlé de se lever ? » le taquina-t-elle en s'allongeant sur lui.

« Vous êtes insatiable Miss Beckett » lança-t-il en laissant ses mains s'égarer dans son dos en de lascives caresses.

« Vous plaindriez-vous M. Castle ? » répliqua-t-elle en butinant son cou de baisers fiévreux.

« Jamais… » soupira-t-il en tirant sur ses cheveux pour ramener son visage contre le sien et s'emparer de ses lèvres.

Le baiser s'enflamma instantanément, et des gémissements s'échappèrent de leurs bouches pressées l'une contre l'autre. Kate s'installa plus confortablement sur son amant, pressant leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre, et un soupir de plaisir raisonna dans l'air sans qu'aucun d'eux ne puisse dire de qui il provenait. Doucement, elle commença à se mouvoir sur lui, incapable de contrôler les vagues de désir qui déferlaient en elle, la rapprochant inéluctablement de la jouissance de tous les sens. Frissonnant sous la douceur des mains de Rick sur son corps offert, elle gardait les yeux ouverts sur le visage de son partenaire, se délectant de la myriade d'émotions qui le traversait. Elle le trouvait incroyablement beau et sexy alors que le plaisir revendiquait ses droits sur leurs corps, et elle ne voulait perdre une seule minute de ce précieux spectacle. Un sentiment d'urgence l'envahit, et ses baisers se firent plus fiévreux, plein d'une alerte fougueuse qui les fit gémir à l'unisson. A bout de souffle, elle mit un terme à leur échange, et se suréleva légèrement pour pouvoir retrouver une respiration normale.

Dans un grognement de protestation, Castle ouvrit difficilement les yeux, et la dévora du regard. Il la trouvait sublime avec ses boucles folles qui cascadaient autour de son visage, adoucissant les traits épurés de son visage. Sous le feu de son regard, Kate se mordilla sensuellement la lèvre inférieure et en réponse, il se passa une langue gourmande sur sa propre lèvre. Avec douceur, il laissa ses mains retracer les contours de son corps de déesse, et rejetant la tête en arrière dans un soupir de contentement, elle laissa le plaisir reprendre ses droits en elle. Elle adorait être l'objet de toute son attention, et la passion qu'il nourrissait à son égard semblait sans fin. Ramenant sa tête au-dessus du visage de Castle, elle rouvrit les yeux et plongea dans les limbes de son regard. Un lent sourire sensuel étira ses lèvres, et elle alla cueillir ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser. Mais bien vite, la tendresse céda la place à la passion, et Kate laissa échapper un cri lorsque le monde se mit à tourner autour d'elle. Haletante, elle se détacha des lèvres de son amant, et rouvrant les yeux, réalisa qu'elle se trouvait à présent prisonnière entre le matelas et le corps puissant et brûlant de son partenaire, ce qui lui arracha un long frisson de volupté.

Avec une lenteur affolante, elle laissa une de ses mains se perdre dans ses cheveux, le tirant à elle alors que sa seconde main venait se poser dans le bas de son dos, griffant légèrement sa peau alors que leurs corps s'emboîtaient à la perfection. Taquine, elle laissa sa joue caresser celle rugueuse de son compagnon, frémissant sous la sensation, et du bout du nez, effleura sa pommette avant de laisser sa bouche survoler la sienne. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent, et leurs regards se soudèrent, reflétant le même désir, la même envie. Celle de ne plus faire qu'un, de s'abandonner encore une fois à cette passion qui fleurissait entre eux, les reliant aussi sûrement que le fil d'Ariane avait relié Thésée à la sortie du labyrinthe. Elle s'amusa de ses propres pensées, songeant une fois encore que Castle influençait bien plus sa vie qu'elle ne voulait bien le reconnaître, du moins ouvertement, et pourtant, elle ne voulait pour rien au monde qu'il en soit autrement. Maintenant qu'ils avaient enfin sautés le pas, franchis cette barrière invisible qu'elle avait érigée entre eux, il était hors de question qu'il sorte à nouveau de sa vie.

Elle avait lutté avec tout ce qu'elle avait de ressources contre ses sentiments, refusant de mettre son cœur dans la balance sans s'apercevoir que ce combat était vain. Parce qu'il lui avait voler son cœur avant même que leurs regards ne se croisent. Il lui avait simplement failli mourir et l'entendre lui dire qu'il renonçait pour en prendre conscience. La culpabilité d'avoir été la raison de la souffrance qu'elle avait lu dans ses yeux était le prix à payer pour en être enfin arrivée à cette simple conclusion. Elle ne pouvait ni ne voulait plus vivre sans lui. Elle avait besoin de lui pour devenir enfin la femme qu'elle voulait être. Elle le voulait et le lui avait dit. Mieux que ça, elle le lui avait prouvé, et s'apprêtait à le faire une fois encore. Et s'il la laissait faire, elle passerait toutes les nuits et certains jours aussi du reste de sa vie à lui témoigner cet amour inconditionnel qu'il éveillait en elle. En souriant, elle abolit les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient encore, et dans un sourire aguicheur, ravit ses lèvres dans un baiser qui révéla à Rick le désir qui l'animait en cet instant. Passant ses bras dans le dos de son amante, il la pressa contre lui, alignant leurs deux corps, la faisant soupirer de contentement.

Approfondissant toujours plus leur baiser, il se fondit lentement en elle, leur arrachant un râle mutuel d'extase qu'ils s'empressèrent d'avaler, refusant de quitter les lèvres de l'autre, et dans un lent tempo doux et délicat puis de plus en plus enlevé, ils interprétèrent la merveilleuse partition de leur amour dont ils composaient la symphonie ensemble, dans une symbiose parfaite, comme s'ils en connaissaient d'avance les accords. Progressivement, sans précipitation, le rythme s'accéléra, les cœurs s'emballèrent, les souffles s'accélérèrent, et les vents se déchaînèrent pour aboutir à une longue apothéose qui les laissa pantelants et repus de bonheur. Pressés l'un contre l'autre, ils écoutèrent la musique de leurs respirations s'atténuées pour devenir quasi-imperceptible, et à nouveau le silence revint, les entourant d'une douce couverture dans laquelle ils se blottirent avec délectation. Bercée par le souffle chaud de Castle sur son front, Kate se laissa emportée par le sommeil, un sourire heureux étirant ses lèvres.

Les yeux rivés au plafond, Rick n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il ne cessait de se repasser les derniers évènements, et toujours ce même sentiment indéfinissable l'étreignait. Délicatement, ne voulant surtout pas réveiller Kate, il dégagea lentement son bras de sous la tête de la jeune femme, puis avec une égale lenteur, entreprit de sortir du lit. Kate remua légèrement, et il se statufia, paniqué à l'idée de l'avoir tirer du sommeil. Dans un soupir, elle roula sur le ventre et enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller qu'il venait d'abandonner, et le souffle de sa respiration se fit de nouveau lent et régulier. Fermant les yeux, il prit une profonde inspiration et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Relâchant son souffle, il laissa son regard parcourir le corps à demie recouvert par le drap, et secoua la tête avec dépit. Détournant résolument les yeux, presque avec indifférence, il scanna la pièce à la recherche de ses vêtements avant de se rappeler qu'ils étaient chez lui et que par conséquent, il avait l'embarras du choix. Aussi silencieusement qu'un guépard, il traversa la pièce et ouvrant armoire et commode, s'empara de ce dont il avait besoin.

Armé de la pile de vêtements, il gagna sa salle de bain dont il referma soigneusement la porte avant de s'installer sous la douche, cherchant à définir clairement les sentiments contradictoires qui l'habitaient. Il se sentait à la fois euphorique et dépité, satisfait et insatisfait, triomphant et défaitiste, et plus que tout, il se sentait indifférent, détaché de ce qui venait d'arriver. Il avait si longtemps attendu cette nuit, que maintenant que c'était chose faite, il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu tout intérêt pour Kate. Bien sûr il éprouvait une réelle affection pour elle, mais à présent qu'ils avaient assouvis ce désir qu'elle avait éveillé et savamment entretenu en lui durant toutes ces années, il se sentait vide de toutes émotions. Et c'est pour ça qu'il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle se réveille. Il avait besoin de prendre ses distances et savoir très exactement ce qu'il voulait à présent. Et pour la première fois, il envisageait que cette fascination qu'il avait ressenti pour sa muse n'avait été qu'un sentiment de convoitise exacerbé à l'extrême. Il n'était plus sûr de rien et s'en sentait déstabilisé.

Il n'était pas fier de fuir comme un voleur après la nuit qu'ils venaient de partager, mais il ne se sentait pas le courage d'affronter son regard. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle lise ses doutes dans ses yeux alors même qu'elle avait vaincu les siens pour venir lui offrir son cœur sur un plateau. Cœur qu'il était sur le point de piétiner. Et il détestait cette impression grandissante d'être un monstre. Il avait la sensation de s'être servi d'elle, d'avoir abusé de ses sentiments en lui faisant croire à une histoire qu'il n'était plus sûr de vouloir. Une fois habillé, il prit une profonde inspiration et retourna dans sa chambre, et inévitablement, son regard fut attiré par le corps abandonné de Kate sur son lit. Lui qui avait si souvent rêvé de voir la jeune femme entre ses draps après une folle nuit de passion se surprenait à regretter que cela soit finalement arrivé. Secouant la tête de dépit, il se détourna du spectacle que Kate lui offrait dans son sommeil, et gagna résolument la porte de sa chambre. Une petite balade dans le parc lui permettrait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

« Castle ? » entendit-il Kate l'appeler alors qu'il s'apprêtait à refermer la porte de sa chambre.

Pestant dans sa barbe, il posa son front contre le bois de la porte et ferma les yeux. Voilà exactement ce qu'il avait à tout prix voulu éviter. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était de faire de la peine à Kate. Elle ne méritait pas de faire les frais des doutes qui l'assaillaient en cet instant. En partant furtivement, il aurait eu tout le temps de trouver une excuse valable à son absence lorsqu'elle se serait réveillée seule, mais non, il avait fallu que son instinct de flic la prévienne qu'un truc pas net se produisait, et elle lui avait coupé l'herbe sous le pied, le mettant au pied du mur.

« Où vas-tu ? » demanda-t-elle dans son dos, le faisant grimacer de plus belle.

Le froissement des draps lui indiqua qu'elle venait de s'asseoir, et il pouvait sentir aux picotements de sa nuque que son regard perçant ne le quittait pas. Sans avoir besoin de se retourner, il pouvait dire qu'elle fronçait les sourcils avec un mélange d'inquiétude et d'incompréhension et qu'elle se mordillait la lèvre d'un geste machinal. Se redressant lentement, il se décida enfin à se retourner et à assumer les conséquences de ses actes, quelles qu'elles soient. Le silence lourd et tendu qui s'était instauré dans la pièce n'aidait en rien à apaiser la situation, et Kate sentait une sourde inquiétude grandir en elle face au comportement de son partenaire. Si elle ne le connaissait pas mieux, elle aurait juré qu'il était sur le point de l'abandonner sans état d'âme. Mais c'était de Castle dont il s'agissait, et elle se refusait à croire qu'elle ait pu à ce point se tromper sur ses intentions, que tout ce qu'il lui avait dit et promis n'avait été qu'un moyen de l'attirer dans son lit. Lentement, elle quitta le lit et revêtit le premier vêtement qui lui tomba sous la main.

Sans quitter Castle du regard, elle boutonna deux des boutons de ce qu'elle devina être la chemise de son compagnon. Lorsqu'enfin il daigna lui faire face, elle sentit la bile envahir sa bouche. Elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle lisait sur son visage fermé, et ses doutes revinrent de plus bel. C'était un cauchemar, et elle allait se réveiller, mais elle eut beau se pincer discrètement, elle ne se réveilla pas.

« Castle qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » l'interrogea-t-elle doucement.

« Je suis désolé Kate… » soupira-t-il en secouant la tête avec défaitisme.

« De quoi ? De ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit ? Du fait que tu allais partir sans un mot ? » Répliqua-t-elle en sentant sa colère grimpée dangereusement.

« De tout ça je crois… je ne sais plus où j'en suis, et aujourd'hui c'est à moi de te demander du temps… » expliqua-t-il en l'observant d'un air désolé.

« Je ne suis qu'une idiote ! » marmonna-t-elle dans un ricanement lugubre « Tu sais quoi, je vais te simplifier les choses. Oublie-moi ! » s'emporta-t-elle avant de ramasser rageusement ses affaires pour aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

« Kate, je… » commença-t-il en sentant la panique l'envahir.

« Laisse tomber Castle, ça vaudra mieux pour toi. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une arme pour te descendre ! » répliqua-t-elle en le foudroyant du regard.

Sans un regard pour lui, elle s'enferma à son tour dans la salle de bain, et se laissa lourdement tomber contre la porte. Fermant les yeux, espérant encore que tout ceci ne soit qu'un affreux cauchemar, elle se passa une main tremblante sur le visage. Mais lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait toujours dans la salle de bain de Castle, et elle était frigorifiée. Aussi bien à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur. Dans un état second, elle se doucha et se rhabilla, même si elle avait l'impression désagréable que ses vêtements la brûlaient. La première chose qu'elle ferait en rentrant chez elle serait de les jetés au feu. Relevant fièrement la tête, elle quitta son refuge et se prépara à affronter le traitre qui lui servait de partenaire. Elle ne devait pas flancher, ne surtout pas lui montrer à quel point elle était anéantie par son rejet. C'était comme s'il l'avait évalué, et que finalement il ne l'avait pas jugée digne de son amour. Et ça faisait mal. Horriblement mal. Mais elle ne craquerait pas. Elle aurait tout le temps de pleurer sur l'échec de sa vie lorsqu'elle aurait retrouvé la sécurité de son appartement. Pas avant.

Pressée d'en finir, elle accéléra son allure et débarqua vivement dans le salon. Elle laissa son regard balayé la pièce à la recherche de son Juda personnel, et le trouva dans la cuisine à préparer du café comme si de rien était. Faisant claquer ses talons sur le parquet, elle sourit d'un air sadique en le voyant sursauter et s'ébouillanter la main en renversant le liquide brûlant qu'il venait de verser dans une tasse. Sur un regard plein de mépris, elle se dirigea droit vers la porte et ramassa sa veste qui gisait encore sur le sol, rappel silencieux de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux.

« Kate, attends, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça… » tenta Rick, bien conscient que s'il la laissait partir, il ne la reverrait plus jamais.

« Arrête de faire semblant Rick, tu as été assez clair. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, alors plus la peine de me faire ton numéro. Tu vas pouvoir passer à la suivante ! » gronda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, une expression haineuse sur le visage.

Ils s'affrontèrent silencieusement du regard, chacun d'eux se demandant comment les choses avaient pu basculées aussi rapidement, et à nouveau Rick sentit sa culpabilité l'assaillir. Il savait que c'était de sa faute. Il avait été maladroit, et elle avait mal interprété ses intentions. Voilà pourquoi il avait voulu partir avant son réveil. Mais il était trop tard, et la condamnation sans appel qu'il lisait dans son regard lui fit comprendre que cette fois, c'était bel et bien fini. Passant une main dans ses cheveux, il fit quelques pas dans la pièce, cherchant vainement le moyen d'effacer ces derniers instants pour revenir à la veille et tout reprendre de zéro. Mais c'était impossible, et il allait devoir vivre le reste de sa vie avec l'idée qu'il était responsable de ce gâchis, de l'échec de leur relation naissante. A cette pensée, une violente douleur l'étreignit, et il porta machinalement une main à sa poitrine.

« Kate attends, je ne veux pas que ça se termine comme ça entre nous, je… » s'écria-t-il en tendant une main vers elle, comme pour la retenir.

« Tu quoi ? Tu ne sais plus où tu en es ? Tu n'es plus sûr de vouloir un nous ? Que veux-tu Castle ? » soupira-t-elle en se pinçant l'arête du nez dans un geste d'exaspération.

Elle non plus ne voulait pas voir les choses en rester là, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus qu'il reste avec elle parce qu'il se sentait coupable. Elle préférait mettre un terme à leur histoire maintenant plutôt que de laisser le temps suivre son court, et qu'ils finissent par se détester. Reportant son regard sur lui, elle sentit son cœur se serrer en avisant son désarroi. Il semblait aussi perdu qu'elle l'avait été, et elle s'en voulut aussitôt. Lui avait su être patient et compréhensif lorsqu'elle doutait qu'ils puissent avoir un avenir ensemble. Et elle devait reconnaître que son revirement avait été si soudain qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le droit de lui en vouloir d'avoir à son tour des doutes. C'était à elle aujourd'hui d'être patiente et de ne pas lui mettre la pression. Elle était prête à se battre pour qu'ils aient un avenir, et si pour ça il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne de lui, elle y était prête. Lui l'avait bien fait pour elle.

« Ecoutes Castle… je vais retourner chez moi, et quand tu sauras ce que tu veux, tu viendras me le dire… » soupira-t-elle en lui adressant une pâle imitation du sourire éblouissant qu'elle lui adressait habituellement.

Tout aussi troublé et ému qu'elle, il se contenta d'hocher affirmativement de la tête. Ils restèrent à se sonder du regard longuement, et alors que Kate s'apprêtait à se détourner pour quitter ce loft dans lequel elle avait touché du bout des doigts le Paradis, un spot rouge attira son attention. Se crispant, elle se retourna vers Castle juste à temps pour voir ce spot se poser sur sa poitrine.

« CASTLE ! ATTENTION ! » hurla-t-elle au moment où une détonation retentissait.

La vitre de la baie vitrée du salon explosa en une myriade d'éclats, et avec horreur Kate vit le corps de Rick basculer en arrière sous l'impact. Elle resta tétanisée durant d'interminables secondes avant de se ressaisir suffisamment pour se ruer vers son compagnon. Sans penser que le tireur pouvait encore se trouver là-bas, prêt à ouvrir à nouveau le feu, elle se mit à courir avant de se laisser tomber à genoux, glissant jusqu'au corps de Castle.

« RICK ! » hurla-t-elle en se penchant au-dessus de lui.

Délicatement, elle lui palpa la poitrine à la recherche d'une blessure, mais elle ne trouva rien. Elle commença à croire que le tireur l'avait raté et qu'il s'était simplement assommé en tombant, ce qui ne l'étonnerait pas outre mesure. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle posa une main sur son visage qui était tourné vers le mur, et avec douceur, lui redressa la tête. Et un hurlement terrible retentit dans la pièce. Elle mit quelques instants avant de réaliser que c'était elle qui hurlait, les yeux rivés sur le visage de Rick. Le sniper ne l'avait pas raté, bien au contraire. La blessure était nette et sans bavure, un vrai travail de professionnel. La plaie, pas plus grande qu'une bille ornait son front, et du sang s'en échappait. Dans un gémissement, Kate agrippa les pans de la chemise de Rick et le secoua, espérant ainsi le ramené à la vie. Mais il restait là, à la fixer de son regard éteint, un trou sanguinolent au milieu du front. Incapable de détourner le regard, Kate ne pouvait que contempler le masque funèbre qu'arborait Rick. Les yeux écarquillés par la surprise, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, il paraissait figé à jamais dans une expression qui aurait pu être comique si la situation n'avait pas été aussi tragique.

Et Kate savait qu'elle n'oublierait jamais cette vision, et que celle-ci la poursuivrait jusque dans ses cauchemars. Que dans chaque cadavre qu'elle verrait, ce serait le souvenir de Rick qu'elle reverrait, rappel incessant de son éternelle impuissance à protéger ceux qu'elle aimait. Dans un état second, elle se releva et appela les gars. Puis en faisant un large demi-cercle pour éviter le corps de Rick, elle alla se poster devant la fenêtre éventrée, défiant le sniper de finir ce qu'il avait commencé. Elle se fichait de mourir, mais comme pour mieux se moquer d'elle, rien ne se produisit. Pas de funeste détonation, signe de son salut. Non, visiblement, elle serait condamnée à vivre avec le poids de la culpabilité. Elle ne prêta pas attention à l'arrivée des gars, ni des secours, indifférente à tout ce qui l'entourait. Elle ne réagit pas plus lorsqu'une Lanie en larme l'entraîna à l'étage, lui enfonçant une aiguille dans le bras après l'avoir allongée sur le lit de Castle. Ce lit où ils avaient été si heureux, vivant enfin pleinement leur amour. Mais c'était fini. Plus jamais elle ne connaîtrait une telle plénitude, et à cette idée, les larmes se mirent enfin à couler le long de son visage, et c'est avec soulagement qu'elle accueillit l'obscurité salvatrice de l'inconscience.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde !  
**

**Voici enfin la suite et fin de ce Two-shot qui je l'espère vous plaira.  
**

**Comme toujours, j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !  
**

**Un immense merci à mes bêta qui m'ont été d'une aide précieuse !  
**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO****  
**

**Chapitre 2 : **

Kate dormait d'un sommeil agité. La sueur perlait à son front, et son corps entier frémissait malgré la chaleur qui régnait dans la pièce. S'agitant de plus belle, elle repoussa d'un coup de pied le drap, et roula sur le ventre, gémissant dans son sommeil. Son corps se crispa soudainement, et dans un mouvement de défense, son bras s'agrippa à l'oreiller qu'elle serra de toutes ses forces avant de le repousser loin d'elle, l'envoyant voler à travers la pièce. Un cri fusa de sa gorge alors que des larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux, et elle roula à nouveau sur elle-même, donnant des coups de pieds, comme si elle cherchait à se débarrasser d'un ennemi. Sa respiration se fit oppressée, et un râle d'agonie résonna dans la pièce. Dans un sursaut, elle se redressa en hurlant le nom de son partenaire. Tremblante, elle jeta un regard hagard autour d'elle, et l'espace d'un instant elle sentit la panique l'envahir en ne reconnaissant pas la chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

Puis dans un flash elle se rappela. Rick, leur nuit de passion, leurs murmures amoureux dans la douceur de la nuit, le réveil, la dispute, et le coup de feu. Portant une main tremblante à ses lèvres alors qu'elle sentait la nausée l'envahir, elle tourna la tête de l'autre côté de l'immense lit, et un nouveau gémissement de douleur lui échappa en se découvrant seule. Désespérément seule. Voulant conjurer ses peurs, elle ferma les yeux, comme pour mieux fuir la réalité, et tenta de recouvrer une respiration normale, mais des bribes de son cauchemar l'assaillirent de nouveau, et la douleur qui l'avait tirée du sommeil l'étreignit de plus belle, la faisant gémir. Haletante, elle porta une main à sa poitrine, sa cicatrice la faisant horriblement souffrir, souvenir de son impuissance. Le souffle de la vie avait quitté son partenaire comme il s'était échappé de sa poitrine ce jour-là. A ce souvenir, de nouveaux sanglots secouèrent ses épaules, et elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, crispant la main sur l'oreiller de Castle.

Submergée par sa douleur, elle resta longuement ainsi à fixer cette place vide, comme si elle espérait pouvoir faire apparaître son compagnon par la seule force de son esprit. Mais elle resta là, seule face à son désespoir, seule face à ses propres imperfections, seule face au néant. La main crispée sur son sein, elle pouvait sentir le trou béant de son cœur grandir jusqu'à l'engloutir totalement. Son univers se résumait dorénavant à un océan de culpabilité animé par le souffle de la solitude mêlé à un vent d'amertume. Glacée de l'intérieur, elle n'était plus que désolation et résignation. Elle se laissait flotter, telle une coquille vide, et n'aspirait plus qu'à une chose, être emportée à son tour loin de ce monde où il n'était plus. Mais elle savait que cela ne se produirait pas. Elle devrait vivre le restant de son existence avec ce poids sur la conscience. Encore une fois, elle avait tout gâché. Elle ne savait rien faire d'autre que faire souffrir ceux qu'elle aimait, à croire qu'elle était maudite.

A moins que ce ne soit elle la malédiction. Certains naissaient avec le don de rendre les gens heureux, elle avait celui de les rendre malheureux. Si pour certains, tout ce qu'ils touchaient se transformait en or, pour elle tout devenait souffrance et mort. Plus que jamais, elle sentait le poids des remords et de la culpabilité peser sur ses épaules. Une sonnerie lointaine la fit sursauter, et elle tenta de se redresser, mais en fut incapable, comme si une force invisible la maintenait fermement en place. Avec indifférence, elle écouta les longues sonneries résonner dans le silence glacial de l'appartement dont toute vie semblait avoir disparue en même temps que le maître des lieux. De toute façon, elle ne voulait ni parler ni voir qui que ce soit. Elle n'avait que faire de leur compassion et de leur pitié. Elle ne voulait pas entendre les gens lui dire que tout irait bien, qu'elle devait laisser le temps agir et qu'elle finirait par oublier.

Parce qu'elle savait bien qu'elle n'oublierait pas, qu'elle n'oublierait jamais. Elle n'avait jamais oublié sa mère, et ces souvenirs la hantaient chaque jour que Dieu faisait. Et elle savait qu'elle n'oublierait jamais Castle, que son fantôme la poursuivrait jusque dans ses cauchemars. Qu'elle le verrait dans chaque homme qui traverserait sa vie, qu'elle le verrait dans le sourire d'Alexis. Et son souffle se coupa en pensant à la jeune fille. Etait-elle au courant ? Savait-elle que sa pire crainte venait de se concrétiser ? Comment l'affronter ? Un long tremblement la secoua, et soudain mue par une impulsion incontrôlable, elle se rua vers la salle de bain et se jetant à genoux eut tout juste le temps de se pencher au-dessus de la cuvette des toilettes avant de rendre le peu que contenait son estomac. La douleur lui tordait les boyaux, et fit apparaître de nouvelles perles salées à ses yeux, et pourtant ce n'était rien comparé à la douleur qui broyait son cœur à la pensée de la souffrance d'Alexis.

Déjà que l'adolescente était fâchée contre elle depuis la fusillade, à présent elle devait tout simplement la haïr. Elle continua à cracher de la bile un long moment avant que les contractions de son estomac ne cessent enfin. A bout de force, le corps recouvert d'une fine particule glacée, elle se laissa retomber contre le mur, posant sa joue contre la fraîcheur bienfaisante du carrelage. Les yeux fermés, elle avala difficilement sa salive, grimaçant au goût amer qui persistait sur son palais, et réunissant ses dernières forces, elle se traîna jusqu'au lavabo où elle se rinça encore et encore la bouche avant de boire de longues gorgées. En frissonnant, elle revint dans la chambre de Castle, et resserra ses bras autour d'elle alors que de nouveaux sanglots lui obstruèrent la gorge, comme une main invisible tentant de l'étrangler. Grelottante de froid, elle attrapa un chandail bleu nuit posé sur une chaise et l'enfila, se moquant bien d'avoir l'air d'une petite fille ayant chapardé les vêtements de son père.

De toute façon personne n'était là pour assister au spectacle pitoyable qu'elle devait offrir. Se passant une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés, elle laissa son regard se perdre sur la pièce, et des images de Castle et elle faisant l'amour la percutèrent. Fermant les yeux, elle se mordit violemment la lèvre pour ne pas hurler et serra les poings, enfonçant ses ongles dans ses paumes jusqu'au sang. Se sentant à nouveau oppressée, elle se rua à l'extérieur de la pièce et dévala les escaliers, manquant de peu de se rompre les os. Elle s'immobilisa au pied des marches, et son regard se braqua instantanément à l'endroit où Castle s'était écroulé, s'attendant à voir une silhouette tracée à la craie ainsi qu'une trace de sang séchée, mais rien. A croire qu'il ne s'était rien passé dans cette pièce, qu'aucun crime n'y avait été commis. Fronçant les sourcils, elle tourna son regard vers la baie vitrée, et là encore, plus aucunes traces du drame qui s'était joué.

La fenêtre était comme neuve. Surprise, elle chercha à comprendre comment une telle chose était possible. Comment se faisait-il que plus rien ne laisse paraître de ce qu'il s'était passé en seulement une nuit ? Elle fit quelques pas incertains dans le salon, et ses yeux tombèrent sur son téléphone dont elle s'empara. Effleurant l'écran du pouce, elle constata qu'elle avait de nombreux appels en absence et quelques messages vocaux, mais elle choisit de les ignorer. Sans s'en apercevoir, elle avança jusqu'au divan sur lequel elle se laissa tomber lorsqu'elle avisa la date. Cinq jours. Il s'était écoulé cinq jours depuis la mort de Castle. Pas étonnant que l'appartement ait été nettoyé. Lanie avait dû veiller à ce que ce soit fait dans les plus brefs délais pendant qu'elle était endormie, ou plutôt assommée à l'étage. Elle ignorait ce que son amie lui avait administré, mais visiblement c'était un cocktail explosif. Comme elle s'était allumée en elle, la flamme de l'espoir disparut brusquement, ramenant l'abattement en elle.

Elle se trouvait idiote d'avoir cru, l'espace de folles secondes que tout ceci n'avait pu qu'être le plus horrible des cauchemars. Comme si la vie pouvait être aussi clémente. Elle était chez Castle, et il était à peine 7 heures du matin, et d'aussi loin qu'elle s'en rappelait, il ne quittait jamais son lit si tôt. Sauf lorsqu'elle l'appelait pour une enquête. Non, s'il n'était pas là aujourd'hui, c'est tout simplement parce qu'on le lui avait arraché, et plus tôt elle se ferait à cette idée, aussi monstrueuse soit-elle, plus tôt elle se ferait au fait qu'elle ne le verrait plus jamais. Que plus jamais il ne lui sourirait, que plus jamais il ne lui apporterait son café. Que plus jamais il ne s'inquiéterait pour elle, veillant sur elle comme un ange gardien. Oui, elle devait accepter qu'elle l'ait perdu pour toujours, et que rien de ce qu'elle ferait à l'avenir ne le lui rendrait. Tirant sur le pull, elle replia ses jambes et enroula ses bras autour, posant son menton dessus, et son regard se braqua sur le parquet, là où Castle avait été abattu.

Et à nouveau ces images obsédantes revinrent la narguer. Elle ne cessait de se repasser la scène, cherchant ce qu'elle aurait pu faire ou dire pour empêcher le drame de se produire. Peut-être que si elle ne s'était pas mise en colère, que si elle avait fait l'effort de comprendre les doutes et les peurs de Castle, ils seraient restés dans la chambre, reprenant là où le sommeil les avait emportés. Mais non ! Son foutu caractère avait pris le dessus, et elle avait préféré fuir, et elle avait tout gâché. Et à présent, elle avait le reste de sa vie pour s'en mordre les doigts et laisser les remords la ronger de l'intérieur comme l'eau érode le plus indestructible des rocs. Une chose était sûre, plus jamais elle ne se laisserait approcher. Elle allait reconstruire ses barricades intérieures, les rendant plus inébranlables et infranchissables qu'avant l'arrivée de Castle dans sa vie, et plus jamais elle ne se laisserait prendre au piège de l'amour.

Elle était une calamité pour les autres, et se devait de les protéger d'elle-même. Elle ne pouvait plus rien pour Castle, mais elle pouvait veiller à ce que cela ne se produise plus. Et pour en être certaine, elle allait retrouver ceux qui avaient fait ça, et le leur faire payer. Quitte à ce que ce soit la dernière chose qu'elle fasse sur cette terre. Elle devait bien ça à Castle et à sa famille. Un son strident déchira le silence paisible de l'appartement, la faisant se relever d'un bond. Machinalement, elle porta la main à sa hanche, qu'elle tâtonna quelques secondes avant de se rappeler qu'elle était encore en pyjama, et que de toute façon, même habillée, elle n'aurait pas trouvé son arme à sa place puisqu'elle n'était plus dans la police. Secouant la tête d'un air désabusé, elle scanna le salon du regard afin de déterminer l'origine du bruit lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il s'agissait du téléphone. Elle roula des yeux en reconnaissant le bruit que faisaient les bateaux en entrant dans un port.

Du Castle tout craché. Choisir une sonnerie traditionnelle n'aurait pas été digne de lui. Non, il lui fallait quelque chose d'original et qui ficherait une crise cardiaque aux pauvres âmes sensibles qui se trouveraient à proximité lorsque le téléphone sonnerait. Malgré son chagrin, elle esquissa un faible sourire et avança lentement vers le meuble où reposait l'objet de ses pensées. Mais arrivée devant, elle fut incapable de décrocher le combiné. Elle ne voulait parler à personne. Elle ne se sentait pas encore capable de faire face au monde extérieur. Elle voulait rester seule avec sa peine, seule pour panser les blessures de son cœur, même si elle savait parfaitement qu'il s'agissait là de blessures qui ne cicatriseraient jamais. Comment pourrait-elle guérir alors qu'elle venait de perdre celui qui incarnait tout ce qu'il y avait de positif dans sa vie, celui qui symbolisait son présent et son avenir ? Comment pourrait-elle se remettre d'une telle perte alors que son désarroi était un abime sans fond ?

Elle avait l'impression d'être une malade en phase terminale à qui on avait fait miroiter l'espoir d'un traitement miracle et qu'on venait brusquement de lui annoncer que le remède ne fonctionnait pas et qu'elle devait se résigner à vivre sans. Et elle ne voulait pas qu'on lui fasse de nouvelles vaines promesses. Elle ne voulait plus croire en un avenir radieux alors qu'elle savait que la route qui s'ouvrait devant elle traverserait un paysage terne et sans saveur. Alors non, elle ne voulait parler à personne. Elle ne voulait pas de leurs mensonges, de leur réconfort, de leur pitié. Aussi laissa-t-elle sonner dans le vide, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin le répondeur prenne le relais.

**« Bonjour ! Désolé, mes amis les martiens m'ont embarqués pour une folle virée, alors rappelez d'ici une petite centaine d'années, ou bien laissez-moi un message, mais prenez garde, la CIA est sur le coup… »**

La voix de Castle pleine de rire et de bonne humeur retentit dans la pièce comme un coup de semonce, et Kate haleta sous le choc. Portant une main à sa bouche et l'autre à son ventre, elle recula sous le choc alors que ses yeux fouillaient le salon, comme si elle espérait le voir surgir en se moquant d'elle, mais évidemment, elle était seule. Ce n'était qu'une voix sur un répondeur. Mais c'était tellement lui qu'elle avait eu l'impression de l'avoir en face d'elle. Elle pouvait parfaitement imaginer la lueur rieuse de son regard, le sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres. Ce n'était qu'une voix sur un répondeur, mais c'était sa voix, et elle se promit de conserver cette bande et de ne jamais l'effacer. Et tant pis si elle passait pour une fétichiste. Si on la laissait faire, elle garderait ce loft en l'état et ne laisserait personne toucher au moindre objet. Bien sûr elle savait cela impossible, à moins que Martha et Alexis aillent emménager ailleurs et lui laissent le loft. Mais là elle rêvait tout éveillée. Le bip annonçant le début du message la ramenant au présent, et elle se concentra sur le petit appareil.

**« Kate ? Tu es là ? Réponds-moi ma belle, nous sommes tous morts d'inquiétude ! Kate s'il te plaît décroche... Tu ne peux pas te couper de tous tes amis comme ça… Je suis si désolée ma chérie pour ce qui s'est passé… Parle-moi Kate… Ne laisse pas ce nouveau coup dur te détruire… Rappel moi dès que tu auras ce message… Je t'aime ma chérie, je suis là si tu as besoin de moi… »**

L'inquiétude de Lanie était clairement perceptible dans le timbre de sa voix, mais cela ne la décida pourtant pas à décrocher le téléphone. Elle n'en avait pas le courage alors que sans le savoir, son amie venait de la confronter à la dure réalité des choses. Tant qu'elle ne voyait personne, elle pouvait encore se dire que ce n'était pas réel, que Castle était seulement sorti quelques instants, et qu'il allait franchir la porte du loft d'une minute à l'autre, un sourire étincelant aux lèvres et deux cafés dans les mains. Mais Lanie venait de rendre la mort de l'homme qu'elle aimait officielle. Tout d'abord en lui présentant ses condoléances, et ensuite en l'appelant chez Castle plutôt que chez elle. Comment pouvait-elle savoir qu'elle se trouvait ici alors qu'elle n'en avait parlé à personne si ce n'était dû à ce qu'il s'était passé ? Oui, Lanie venait, par ce simple message, de rendre la mort de Castle plus réelle que jamais, et elle ne voulait pas lui parler de peur de l'agonir de reproches.

Ce n'était pas juste pour Lanie, mais elle avait besoin d'extérioriser sa peine, de se défouler sur quelqu'un, et comme le responsable de ce cauchemar était aux abonnés absents pour le moment, elle risquait fort de passer ses nerfs sur la première personne qui croiserait son chemin, et tant pis pour les conséquences. Alors mieux valait pour tout le monde qu'elle fasse la morte, ce qui n'était pas très difficile tant elle se sentait vide, amorphe et dépouillée de toute énergie vitale. Elle allait prendre le temps qu'il faudrait pour se recomposer un masque capable de tromper le rester du monde, puis elle se lancerait dans une traque sans merci. Elle allait récupérer son insigne, et une fois que ce serait fait, elle vengerait sa mère et Castle. Et si elle ne récupérait pas son insigne, et bien elle le retrouverait quand même. Cela lui prendrait juste plus de temps. Ou moins puisqu'elle ne serait plus entraver par le règlement. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, les dernières heures du Dragon étaient comptées. Elle lui tomberait dessus sans même qu'il l'ait vu venir.

En soupirant, elle se détourna du répondeur après avoir supprimé le message, et gagna la cuisine. Elle n'avait pas faim, mais elle ne serait pas contre un café bien serré. Un café. Et la boule familière se forma à nouveau en songeant que plus jamais elle n'en boirait un apporté par son partenaire. Plus jamais l'odeur agréable ne la préviendrait de l'arrivée de ce dernier. Sentant une nouvelle vague de nausée l'assaillir, elle se pencha en avant, les deux mains posées à plat sur le comptoir de la cuisine, et elle courba l'échine jusqu'à ce que son front vienne toucher le marbre froid. Elle n'allait jamais tenir le choc. Un café ne l'aiderait pas. Ce dont elle avait besoin, c'était d'une bonne bouteille de whisky. L'alcool l'aiderait à oublier, à noyer sa souffrance. Elle allait s'enivrer jusqu'oublier jusqu'à sa propre identité. Et lorsqu'elle serait trop saoule pour se souvenir de la raison pour laquelle elle buvait, elle continuerait jusqu'à ne plus rien ressentir.

Pendant longtemps, elle en avait voulu à son père de s'être réfugier dans l'oubli que lui offrait l'alcool, de l'avoir choisi lui plutôt qu'elle pour l'aider à se sentir mieux. Mais pour la première fois, elle le comprenait vraiment. Elle comprenait pour se trouver dans la même situation que lui à la mort de sa mère. Elle avait souffert à cette époque. Horriblement, atrocement, mais pas au point de vouloir se perdre dans l'enfer de l'alcool ou de la drogue. Non, elle était restée debout, avait relevé la tête et s'était battu pour sauver son père du sort qu'il se réservait. Il l'avait aidé à garder la tête hors de l'eau, et en se focalisant sur sa souffrance à lui, elle avait endormi sa propre douleur, l'empêchant de l'étouffer, de la rendre folle. Mais là, elle n'avait personne pour jouer ce rôle, personne pour lui servir de dérivatif, personne pour être sa bouée dans la tourmente. Et elle ne voulait personne d'autre que Castle pour tenir cette place. Mais il n'était plus là malgré ses promesses. Il l'avait abandonnée et elle était seule pour affronter son chagrin.

Alors oui, plus que jamais elle parvenait à se mettre à la place de son père, et une fois encore, elle lui pardonna son comportement, tout comme elle espérait qu'il lui pardonnerait ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Il lui était déjà arrivé de s'adonner à la boisson, mais jamais au point de perdre tout contrôle, de tomber dans l'oubli. Mais cette fois, elle allait franchir le pas, laisser l'alcool faire son œuvre, opérer sa magie destructrice et l'entraîner dans les limbes de l'inconscience salvatrice qu'elle appelait de tous ses vœux. Elle allait boire à outrance et elle allait commencer dès à présent. Enfin dès qu'elle aurait trouvé où se cachait l'alcool. Elle n'était pas chez elle et se sentait un peu mal à l'aise de fouiller avant de se rappeler sombrement que le maître des lieux ne pourrait plus lui en faire reproche. Alors à quoi bon hésiter ? Fouillant la pièce du regard, elle réfléchit rapidement. Elle doutait que Castle laisse l'alcool à portée de main d'Alexis, et plus encore de Martha.

Du moins les alcools forts. Le vin ne comptait pas vraiment même si consommé à outrance, il pouvait faire beaucoup de ravage. Dans son bureau ? Mais aurait-elle la force de pénétrer dans cette pièce qui était la plus imprégnée de l'essence de son écrivain ? En se mordillant la lèvre, elle se redressa et fit quelques pas incertains vers l'antre de son partenaire, sentant son cœur s'emballer au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'en approchait. Elle mit ce qui lui parut une éternité à parvenir devant la porte, et se stoppa devant celle-ci, incapable de pousser la porte entrouverte. Les battements de son cœur retentissaient dans ses oreilles, elle avait la bouche pâteuse et les mains moites. Elle détestait se trouver dans un tel état de faiblesse, mais heureusement pour son amour propre, personne n'était là pour assister à la chute de la Tour de Pise. Secouant la tête, ressentant plus que jamais le besoin de s'enivrer jusqu'à l'abrutissement total, elle posa une main sur la poignée de porte et poussa celle-ci jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait suffisamment de place pour pénétrer dans le bureau.

Plongé dans la pénombre, uniquement éclairé par l'écran d'ordinateur resté en veille, elle mit quelques secondes avant de pouvoir se repérer dans la pièce. Avec recueillement, elle laissa son regard caresser tendrement les meubles, imaginant son écrivain y évoluer. En fait, elle l'imagina tant et si bien que lorsque son regard se posa sur le fauteuil, elle l'y aperçut, profondément endormi, une main sur son ventre et la seconde sur le bureau, près du clavier, comme si le sommeil était venu le cueillir en pleine inspiration. Fascinée, elle se statufia, retenant sa respiration tant elle craignait de voir l'illusion s'estomper, et s'abreuva de cette vision enchanteresse qui agissait comme un baume cicatrisant sur les blessures de son âme. Il avait l'air si serein en cet instant, souriant dans son sommeil, paraissant rajeuni de quelques années, qu'elle secoua la tête en comprenant que ce n'était là que le fruit de son chagrin. Jamais elle n'avait vu Castle avec une telle expression, et le fait de dormir dans un fauteuil n'amenait définitivement pas une telle sérénité chez un homme, c'était plutôt le contraire.

Détournant le regard avant que le mirage ne s'estompe de lui-même, elle avisa la carafe contenant le liquide ambré tant convoité, et sans plus un regard vers ce bureau qui lui rappelait tant l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle avança vers l'objet de son salut futur. Mais focalisée sur son objectif, elle n'avisa que trop tard la petite sacoche qui traînait négligemment sur le sol, et se prit les pieds dedans. Comme dans un film en noir et blanc, elle se vit basculer en avant et par réflexe, tendit les mains pour amortir sa chute. Heureusement, elle était assez proche de la desserte pour ne pas tomber la tête la première dessus, mais sa hanche heurta violement le meuble, et son buste percuta les carafes, les renversant dans un bruit assourdissant. Retenant un cri de douleur, elle s'appuya sur ses mains et se redressa lentement, maudissant Castle pour ne pas avoir rangé ses affaires. Une fois à nouveau sur ses pieds, elle évalua les dégâts d'un coup d'œil, et grimaça en avisant les carafes brisées, et le liquide ambrée s'écoulant sur le sol.

En grommelant dans sa barbe, elle se précipita vers le petit cabinet de toilettes qui jouxtait le bureau et attrapa quelques serviettes avec lesquelles elle épongea les dégâts. Normalement les gens attendaient d'être ivres pour casser des objets, mais pas elle. Au moins ce petit accident l'avait empêché de boire de l'alcool. Accroupie à côté de la desserte, elle épongeait la flaque nauséabonde, grimaçant alors que les effluves lui montaient à la tête. Elle allait être saoule sans avoir ingurgité une seule goutte de whisky ! Trop occupée à se moquer d'elle-même et à maudire sa propre maladresse, elle ne prêta pas attention aux bruits de pas dans son dos, et sursauta donc vivement lorsque le bouchon de la carafe en cristal qui avait miraculeusement survécu au carnage roula jusqu'à ses pieds. Surprise, elle tourna la tête et ses yeux tombèrent sur deux pieds, lui faisant réaliser qu'elle n'était plus seule dans la pièce.

Lentement, elle lâcha ce qu'elle tenait en main, gardant un tesson de bouteille à proximité, et releva prudemment les yeux, pour tomber nez à nez avec le canon d'une arme. Et elle sut que ses prières pour que sa souffrance cesse allaient être exaucées plus vite qu'elle ne s'y était attendue, et alors que le bruit sourd d'une détonation raisonnait à ses oreilles, elle réalisa qu'elle ne voulait pas mourir. Mais déjà, le choc du tir se répercuta dans son corps, et la mort vint l'étreindre de ses mains glaciales. Le souffle de la vie s'échappa de sa poitrine, et à nouveau son regard se perdit sur le fauteuil de son partenaire sur lequel il était assis, la fixant avec un mélange de tristesse et d'impuissance. Le regard braqué sur lui, elle tenta de dire quelque chose, mais aucun mot ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres alors qu'un voile rouge recouvrait sa vision, lui dissimulant progressivement le visage de son partenaire, et la douleur éclata en elle, lui coupant le souffle.

Fermant les yeux, elle se laissa doucement entraîner dans les profondeurs obscures de l'inconscience lorsqu'un tintement lui fit rouvrir les yeux. Fronçant les sourcils, elle loucha pour apercevoir ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux avant de réaliser avec effarement qu'elle était allongée sur le tapis persan du bureau de son écrivain. Roulant sur le dos, elle gémit alors qu'une violente douleur lui vrillait le crâne, et elle leva la main pour toucher son front, grimaçant alors que ses doigts palpaient une substance froide et visqueuse. Ramenant sa main à hauteur de ses yeux, elle constata non sans surprise que ceux-ci étaient rouges de son sang. Fronçant les sourcils, elle tenta de se remémorer ce qu'il s'était passé, et se souvint de sa chute. Elle avait heurtée la desserte de Castle, et visiblement sa tête avait fait intimement connaissance avec cette dernière. Le même tintement que celui qui l'avait tiré de sa léthargie lui parvint, et tournant difficilement la tête, elle avisa les débris de la carafe de whisky au milieu desquels le bouchon de cristal tournait en cercle comme une toupie devenue folle.

En grommelant, elle se redressa lentement, prenant mille précautions pour ne pas aggraver les élancements électriques qui ravageaient sa pauvre tête, et s'assit finalement sur le sol du bureau qui tanguait dangereusement. Ramenant ses jambes sous ses fesses, elle se mit tout aussi doucement à genoux avant de tendre une main vers la desserte qui l'avait mis KO dès le premier round et de s'appuyer dessus pour se remettre sur ses pieds. Elle ferma les yeux pour lutter contre le vertige qui s'empara d'elle, et lorsque le monde cessa de tourner autour d'elle comme dans un manège, elle relâcha son emprise sur le pauvre meuble, et s'avança d'une démarche hésitante vers le petit cabinet de toilette, dans lequel elle entreprit de nettoyer la plaie superficielle qu'elle avait au front. Une fois le sang retiré, elle constata qu'elle n'avait qu'une très fine coupure agrémentée d'une bosse de la taille d'un œuf. Après avoir posé un pansement sur sa blessure, elle revint dans le bureau puis finalement dans le salon.

Et alors que sa propre mort n'avait été qu'un rêve, celle de Castle n'en demeurait pas moins réelle, et la percuta de plein fouet alors que le silence de l'appartement se faisait plus oppressant que jamais. Faisant quelques pas dans la pièce, elle sentit soudain ses émotions exploser en elle et un long hurlement de détresse sortit de sa gorge. Le corps secoué de violents soubresauts, elle serra fortement les poings avant de pousser un nouveau cri de rage. Faisant quelques pas dans la pièce elle attrapa un coussin qu'elle tordit dans tous les sens, espérant apaiser un tant soit peu les sentiments négatifs qui l'assaillaient, mais rien n'y faisait. Elle se sentait au bord de la rupture, et en cet instant si elle s'était trouvée devant le Dragon, elle l'aurait patiemment torturé avant de l'étrangler pour avoir le plaisir de sentir sa misérable vie fuir de son corps. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, pour la simple et bonne raison que malgré toutes ses recherches, elle ignorait toujours qui il était.

Cette hydre était encore plus insaisissable qu'une anguille et plus visqueuse qu'un serpent. Et cela la rendait folle de rage et paradoxalement, plus déterminée que jamais à le trouver et à l'empêcher de nuire une bonne fois pour toutes. Elle allait lui faire amèrement regretter de s'en être pris à Castle. Il allait payer, elle y veillerait personnellement. Attrapant la première chose qui lui tombait sous la main, elle l'expédia dans une exclamation de frustration et de hargne. Le vase vola à travers la pièce et termina sa course contre le mur du couloir de l'immeuble alors que la personne qui venait d'ouvrir la porte du loft se baissait juste à temps pour éviter de se le prendre en pleine tête.

« Je sais que j'aurais dû te réveiller avant de partir, mais je ne me suis pas absenté suffisamment longtemps pour que tu veuilles me tuer ! » plaisanta Rick en observant les débris de son vase avant de reporter son attention sur sa muse.

Calmement, sachant qu'il allait devoir se faire pardonner son départ, il referma la porte de son loft, attrapa le téléphone pour demander au concierge de venir nettoyer les débris de verre avant que quelqu'un ne se blesse, puis rangeant sa veste se tourna enfin vers sa partenaire, prêt à faire face à ses reproches. Mais à sa grande surprise, rien ne vint. En fait, depuis son retour au loft, elle était restée comme tétanisée au milieu de son salon, un regard de choc sur le visage. Légèrement inquiet, il fit un pas vers elle, mais Kate recula précipitamment, et il se stoppa en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas sa réaction. Il savait qu'il y avait une chance pour qu'elle ait mal interprété son départ, mais il ne pensait pas que ce serait à ce point.

« Kate ? » l'appela-t-il doucement tout en avançant vers elle.

Mais encore une fois, elle resta sans réaction, le regardant sans vraiment le voir, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il soit vraiment là, avec elle. Et il commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter. Et si le fait qu'il soit parti lui ait donné la fausse impression qu'il s'était joué d'elle et que leur relation n'avait été qu'une agréable partie de jambes en l'air dont il se lavait à présent les mains ? Et si sans le savoir, en la laissant dormir, sachant à quel point elle avait besoin de sommeil, il avait reconstruit son mur, plus résistant et épais qu'avant. Jurant entre ses dents, il abolit les derniers mètres qui le séparaient d'elle, et posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour qu'enfin elle se focalise sur lui.

« Kate ? » l'appela-t-il de nouveau espérant la faire réagir.

Mais rien. Elle restait là, totalement amorphe entre ses mains. Gagné par la panique, et en désespoir de cause, il l'attira contre lui et s'empara fougueusement de ses lèvres. C'était ça ou la frapper, et il préférait largement la première option. Il l'embrassa avec un mélange d'amour et de désespoir et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il la sentit enfin remuer contre lui, comme si elle sortait d'un long sommeil. Elle bougea d'abord de façon imperceptible, uniquement trahie par le battement de ses cils contre ses pommettes, puis ses mains se posèrent avec la délicatesse d'ailes de papillon sur son torse avant de remonter sur sa nuque à laquelle elle s'agrippa fermement tout en se plaquant contre lui.

« Castle… » souffla-t-elle sans quitter ses lèvres.

« Je suis là Kate… » Répondit-il alors que son trouble augmentait tandis que leur baiser prenait un goût salé et qu'il réalisait que Kate pleurait.

Voulant en avoir le cœur net, il tenta de se défaire de leur étreinte pour mieux pouvoir observer le visage de sa muse, mais elle ne le laissa pas faire, le retenant contre elle comme si elle avait craint de le voir s'évaporer sous ses yeux. Il n'était parti que quelques heures, mais elle agissait comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis des années. Et cela le perturbait parce qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de la voir se montrer aussi vulnérable devant lui. Non pas qu'il s'en plaignait, mais il trouvait ça assez déroutant. Mais avant qu'il puisse lui demander des explications, il se sentit partir en arrière, et atterrit lourdement sur son divan, Kate au-dessus de lui. Et toutes volontés de discuter disparut de son esprit alors que Kate lui arrachait frénétiquement ses vêtements avant de se dépouiller à son tour des bouts de tissus devenus inutiles. Elle semblait possédée, et partait à la conquête de son corps comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là.

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait ni pourquoi elle était dans un tel état, mais à son attitude, il comprit qu'elle avait besoin d'être rassurée, alors il la laissa faire tout ce qu'elle voulait. Qui était-il de toute façon pour lui refuser quoi que ce soit ? Il était tout à elle, et se ferait toujours un devoir de satisfaire la moindre de ses envies. Il était son esclave, et ne vivait que pour la rendre heureuse. Et si en cet instant, c'était de lui faire l'amour, alors il n'allait définitivement pas l'en empêcher. Cessant de réfléchir alors qu'elle lui prodiguait des caresses toutes plus affolantes les unes que les autres, il laissa le plaisir l'envahir, et se décida enfin à participer. Et comme si elle n'avait attendu que ses mains sur son corps pour passer à la vitesse supérieure, elle rejeta la tête en arrière, planta son regard étrangement intense dans le sien, et l'accueillit en elle d'un mouvement lascif et profond du bassin. Ils restèrent quelques secondes en suspens, perdus dans les yeux de l'autre, puis le tempo de leur étreinte accéléra crescendo jusqu'à l'explosion de tous les sens.

« CASTLE ! » hurla Kate en plantant ses dents dans l'épaule de son amant alors que son corps s'enroulait autour de celui de son partenaire, intensifiant encore plus les sensations grisantes qui explosaient en eux.

« Dieu Kate ! » gronda-t-il en réponse en la pressant autant que possible contre lui, refusant de rompre leur connexion.

Longuement leurs corps tremblèrent sous l'effet de la passion qu'ils venaient de ressentir, puis finalement, Rick sentit Kate se détendre entre ses bras, et se blottir contre lui dans un sanglot.

« Vivant… » Chuchota-t-elle dans un faible murmure.

Surpris, il se redressa en la maintenant fermement contre lui, mais alors que les questions se bousculaient aux portes de ses lèvres, il constata qu''elle s'était endormie. Les sourcils froncés, il la scruta attentivement, notant les cernes sous ses yeux, et le pansement à son front. Mais que diable s'était-il passé pendant les deux heures qu'avait duré son absence ? S'il avait su qu'aller retrouver Esposito pour que ce dernier puisse lui expliquer personnellement ce qu'il s'était passé la veille conduirait à un tel comportement de la part de sa si rationnelle partenaire, il aurait attendu qu'elle soit réveillée et lui aurait posé lui-même les questions.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé Kate, mais nous allons avoir une longue discussion à ton réveil… » soupira-t-il en la soulevant pour la ramener dans sa chambre.

Le sentant bouger, Kate gémit dans son sommeil et raffermit son emprise autour de son corps, comme si même endormie, elle craignait de le voir partir, et même si une partie de lui se réjouissait de la voir se conduire de façon aussi dépendante et possessive avec lui, l'autre partie sentait qu'il y avait plus derrière cette attitude que juste la chute de ses murs intérieurs. En soupirant, il l'allongea dans le lit, manœuvrant pour les recouvrir tous deux de la couette sans la réveiller puisqu'elle refusa de lâcher prise. Lorsqu'il tendit le bras vers la couette, roulée en boule au pied du lit, il s'écarta légèrement d'elle, et immédiatement elle s'agita, gémissant dans son sommeil

« Non… Castle… ne pars pas… » l'entendit-il marmonner, ce qui lui serra le cœur.

« Chut ma belle… dors en paix.. je reste avec toi… » la rassura-t-il en l'embrassant tendrement sur le front.

Avec douceur, il lui caressa lentement les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il la sente à nouveau s'apaiser contre lui, et il se promit de ne plus jamais la laisser s'éveiller sans lui quitte à l'éveiller chaque fois qu'il devrait quitter le lit avant elle, même s'il savait qu'il y avait plus de chance que l'inverse se produise. Mais quoi qu'il se soit passé, il savait que le fait de trouver le lit vide à son réveil avait été le déclencheur de sa détresse, et plus jamais il ne voulait être à l'origine de sa souffrance. Fermement, il raffermit sa prise autour de Kate qui suivit instantanément le mouvement, se retrouvant quasiment allongée sur lui, et l'embrassa délicatement sur ses lèvres gonflées de leurs baisers, lui arrachant un soupir de plaisir.

« Dors mon ange, je serai là à ton réveil… » souffla-t-il doucement avant de s'endormir à son tour, rattrapé par le sommeil.

Dans un demi sommeil comateux, Kate perçut le doux baryton de son homme, et enfin apaisée, elle remua, cherchant instinctivement la chaleur de son corps, et laissa échapper un soupir de contentement lorsque l'étreinte de Castle se resserra autour d'elle, et enfin, elle se laissa emporter par l'inconscience.


End file.
